Old flames rekindled
by The O.C. Addict
Summary: Three years after graduating Ryan,Seth,Marissa,and Summer meet each other again.
1. Prolouge

This is a story I thought about some time ago!. Well . . . the 1st chapter is odd but it explains . . . so I hope you enjoy this. It's like the prologue or something.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three years ago four friends graduated from Harbor School. Summer came and went. Then it was time to say goodbye.

Ryan Atwood was going to the University of London to study architecture.

Seth Cohen was going to Yale University for a medical degree.

Marissa Cooper to California Institute of Arts in Valencia for an art major.

And Summer Roberts to the Cornish College of the Arts in Seattle for a drama major.

They all didn't know when they would see each other again. But they took that chance and went their separate ways.

Wanting to stay in touch they said they would but they wouldn't.

Over the years they thought about the memories if high school frequently.

They were all changing but still somehow the same. Entering the 4th year of school they all wanted to transfer to another school. Not knowing of the events that would lie ahead. And so this is the beginning of that story. Old flames will rekindle. Old memories with awake new ones. No one knows of the journey ahead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go the 1st chapter will be up soon. Don't worry the story will get more interesting soon (and longer). This is just the prologue sort of thing. Anyway, read and review! Tell me if I should go on with it!


	2. London

Okay so here is the "1st chapter" I guess! Okay so I decided I'm gonna scratch the whole musical thing cause I realized it's not going to work! Anyway here it is hope you like it! The first chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

London: 1 month ago 

"_Oy, Ryan!"_

_Ryan Atwood turned around._

"_Are you coming with us mate?" a guy with blond hair said._

_Ryan shrugged._

_A girl with red hair wrapped her arms around the guy. "Come on you have to live a little!" she laughed._

"_Susie, when has ever lived? He's been here for three years and yet he's never once had a drink-"_

"_Although, he has been to various clubs with us," James Rivers said walking behind Ryan, "and he does enjoy lurking around dark corners and . . . slaughtering people."_

_Martin Malloys kissed Susie "Oh yeah, he's a rightful Jack the Ripper."_

_Ryan rolled his eyes "Oh come off it."_

"_Come off it?" James replied laughing. "What? You decided start talking like us after three years?"_

_A tall dirty blonde girl named Phoebe Watson piped up. "Of course. He's gonna go home and try to impress those California girls."_

_Susie giggled, "Yeah, they're going to be wooed with him." She rolled her eyes "Them and their overly tanned bodies."_

"_I always thought they were kinda shallow." Phoebe replied._

Ryan laughed deeply and opened the door to Starbuck's "That's cause you've only seen them in the movies."

"_Hey Ryan!" Martin and after ordering his drink. "How 'bout rounds on you? Huh? Since you're abandoning us all?" _

_They all sat down at the table. "Great idea!" said James happily. "Hey, maybe people should leave more often so I don't have to spend any money."_

_Everybody laughed._

"_Okay you guys." Phoebe exclaimed "We have to let the Prince of California say something since he is buying!"_

_Susie almost spit out her coffee. "Phobes! Quit being such a suck up girlfriend!"_

"_Hey, don't say anything like that to her." Ryan grumbled. "You do have to take care of her after I leave." He kissed her._

_Phoebe pouted. "Now we won't be able to have those spur of the moment shopping sprees at Harrods with Ryan's money anymore Susie."_

"_We've never had those!" said Susie confused._

"_I know that! But I'd like to remember Ryan like that."_

_Everybody started laughing again._

"_Okay be quiet you brownies!" Martin said to them. "I'd like to make a toast." He held up his coffee cup. "To the best and brightest Californian I've ever met."_

_They all smiled._

"_Hope you don't forget us mate." James said after he drank his coffee. _

_Meanwhile Ryan just sat back and took it all in._

**Newport Beach **

Ryan drifted away from his thoughts as Sandy Cohen walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Ryan." He smiled.

Ryan nodded.

He was back at the Cohen's for awhile. Until school started. Then he was to move into an apartment at Davis. Everything was that same except . . .

"Have you heard from Seth?" Ryan asked Sandy.

"Not yet." Sandy said as he poured himself some coffee. "But I expect he's busy packing up and all. But he should be coming soon."

Ryan nodded again. Thinking about his high school friend. And wondering what he had been doing. After all school started in two weeks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There what do you think? I update soon! Sorry so short! Next chapters will be longer!

Read and Review!


	3. Boston

Okay so here is the 3rd chapter! Sorry it's been SOO long since I updated. I kept forgetting to type it! So here you go! Hope you enjoy it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Boston**

Seth woke up. The sun was shining in his eyes like a natural alarm clock. He groaned and turned over in the bed. Someone stirred next to him.

"Good morning sunshine."

Seth opened one eye. "I thought you'd be up by now."

The woman chuckled. "Ever since you've been wrecking my bed. I haven't woken up past 10:00."

The sun shone on her face. You could see the lines which showed her true age.

Seth kissed her. "You get more beautiful everyday you wake up."

She laughed. "It's called age babe, and it happens to the best of us."

Seth sat up. "My mom used to say that."

Yvette McCormick got up off the bed. "That's because your mother and I come from the same era."

"Oh the time when the malt shop was the most hopping spot?" he said sarcastically

Yvette threw a pillow at him. "I'm not _that _old."

He started laughing.

She rolled her eyes at him "I'm gonna go and take a shower." She walked toward the bathroom. "An get your stripped socks off my counter!" she laughed throwing his socks at him and closed the door.

Seth laid back down on the bed. He thought of the past few months. For three years he was at Yale. Then at the end of this year he decided to transfer to the University of California Davis. So he could be closer to home. The one place he had tried to get away from. But then something happened one night while he was at a local coffee shop and he saw this woman. She was sitting in the corner writing in a notebook. She occasionally looked toward Seth's way and smiled. After a few days of seeing her he finally went up to her and started talking. And so their relationship grew.He moved in with her into her apartment in Boston.Seth didn't care that she was a old as his parents. She was beautiful in her own way. Very different from the other girls he dated. But in one way very similar to one girl he had dated in high school.

But that of course wasn't why he got with her.

His cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Okay, so I just woke up, got ready, hopped in the car, was on my way to the store and realized that you weren't here."

Seth smiled. "Hey Becky."

"Where the hell are you? You were supposed to be here like two hours ago."

Seth got up from the bed and went to go pick out some clothes. "I'm sorry, I totally forgot today was Thursday."

"God, not only am I a good friend for reminding you that it's Thursday. I'm also a good friend that's taking you to the airport on Monday! By the way are you packed?" she asked.

"Of course I Haven't unpacked since I left Yale," he said looking at his boxes full of clothes.

"So does Yvette know your leaving Monday?"

Seth deflated. "Yes Becky. She does. And she's happy that I'm going back to school. . . Away from her."

"What? Why?"

Seth shrugged. "She said that an older woman could seriously screw up my life. And she doesn't want that."

Becky was quiet for a moment. "Well, if that's what she wants then get over it and get your ass over here! We _have_ to do this one more time before you leave!"

He rolled his eyes. "All right! Since you're my best friend in Boston."

"Yeah, since all your Yale friends were to stuck up and too smart." she laughed.

"Becky, you are from Yale."

"Shh! _They _don't know that." Becky giggled.

"Anyway, hurry up and get your ass over here so we can leave!"

"okay, bye." he hung up.

He fell on the bed.

' _I'm leaving Monday. Back to Newport. With no Yvette. Or Becky or any other of my friends. Maybe I'll come back next summer to Boston._ He grinned as he saw Yvette come out of the bathroom. _' It has treated me pretty well.'_

But it lingered on his mind. He was going back to Newport. Right back where he started from.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so what do you think? It was kinda a dud. Anyway I would really appreciate it if you **REVIEW! **

**Hope you still read it!**


End file.
